The Thanksgiving Feast Twilight Fanfic
by EdwardHisTopazEyes
Summary: Well with the holidays coming and the help of a friend  I decide to finally write my own fanfiction. Its bascialy going to be about a traditional...yeah right for vampires maybe... Thanksgiving holiday. Yes they r vampires and yes the pairing are the same
1. The Invitation EPOV

**So hi guys! I've been here for a while now but I've never had the courage to write my own twilight fan-fic. I'm rlly nervous on what y'all will think but hopefully I get some positive comments on my story thus far. Please favorite my story or just drop a comment kk. And yes there's no way for me to ever own the Twilight Saga Series. I do wish for that a lot but it has yet to happen. Stephenie Meyer owns all this magnificent franchise. I'm in debt to her because of her I one day hope to work n a publishing house whether that be as a writer or editor. Love ya Stephenie. If you want to ask me anything just message me and I'll answer promise. Thanks well here goes my frist an fiction. Hope you'll like it . :)**

The Thanksgiving Feast

**EPOV**

_Just another moment in the meadow with my love, Bella. The flowers of all different hues in pink, blue, and purple could never compare to my love Bella. When I gaze upon her lovingly in our secret place, her beautiful blush creeps upon her skin like a heartfelt swoon between lovers. Her blood has no more effect on me but still I wondered what her reaction was going to be once I asked her my question. She may be used to my ...eccentric family...if only you could call them that, but still the question was bubbling at the seams wanting to be let loose. I wonder..._

"Bella, dear I have something to ask you," I said in a whisper.

Those beautiful brown doe-like eyes turned to mine being once captured by the sunlight making sparkles against my skin.

_How could I a vampire, a being with a lost soul, possibly found my mate in this beautiful human? I loved her like nothing compared to my One hundred and nine years of existence. I wish that all went well and she would accept my invitation to spend Thanksgiving with my family and I._

"Yes, Edward. What is it?," my dear Bella enraptured my very soul with every word she spoke to me.

"Well Thanksgiving is coming up and my family and I may be vampires but we do celebrate Thanksgiving. On the behalf of the family and I , we would love to have you companion us on this holiday," I told her while staring at her eyes trying to gauze her reaction towards the invitation.

_That lovely blush that I've learned to love from the began to spread across her cheeks. With all my heart I wished she would accept. As my mother and father said, "It would give us an excuse to use the kitchen." My love began to look at me with a smile upon her face._

"You silly vampire . Of course I would love to celebrate Thanksgiving with you and your family," she said with a giggle at the end of her sentence."But, I do have one question what do vampires usually do for Thanksgiving?", she said with a questioning look directed towards me.

_Only my love would ask something like this._

"If you must know it's like any other day that involves a hunt but the only differences is that we hunt as a family and we do say grace before we feed on our prey," I told Bella while playing with a lock of her hair.

"But Edward, didn't you tell me once that when a vampire begins to feed it starts a sort of frenzy? How is it possible you can hunt as a family if you also said and I quote," I can never take you because we , as vampires are very territorial on our hunts and likely to crouch into a defensive position if someone is close while we feed." 

_Ah! My love does have me there. Well now I shall explain to her the process on any holiday spent with the Cullen's and how it different from a human festivities._

" Well my dear, loving, accepting, fragile human girlfriend. That's quite simple any major human holiday we do celebrate and Thanksgiving happens to be one. Usually what we do is gather the whole family for a hunt, go to the place that's in need of some help in controlling its animal population , gather around a circle say grace and hunt while trying 2 see who can catch the first of our prey. Just as easy as that love," I told my beloved Isabella.

_While I told Bella of my family 's protocol on Holidays she was taking in every detail with her lips in a thin line and eyes so open gauging for any moment that gave her an indicator of the future which she wishes to have, as being part of my family, as a vampire and celebrating with us in the future that's bound to happen._

"Edward, that's such a nice vampire tradition to uphold in keeping with the human facade," She told me with a twinkle in her eyes.

" Your right Bella but as I've told you before were not a coven of vampires but we are truly a family," I told her with pride thinking of the wonderful hundreds of years I've had with my family.

_I truly could never wish for anything more in my vampire life more than my family and Bella and I to be together for this upcoming holiday._

**_Well sorry for interrupting again. But really leave a comment. It is my first time doing this so feedback is very appreciated. Thanks guys for taking the time to read my fan fictions . _**

**_Will be posting daily 4rm now on or at least I hope so. Thanks 2 my Friend Juana who gave me that push that I needed to start this._**


	2. Finally AnswersBPOV

**Hey Guys! As I said last time I would really love to hear all your comments on my fanfiction. Many thanks to HarryPotterAddict621,cherub123,and Astellig who already gave me my first three reviews. Thanks it really means a lot to me. If any one of y'all get confused as to what going on my story just tell me and I'll unconfuse you.(LOL) But really thanks to y'all I will continue to write. Oh by the way I will be doing my writing as EPOV and then BPOV for the same events. If you think I should change leave me a review on it or send me a Pm. well Thanks guys for listening to me. Onward with the reading. Hope Y'all like.**

**BPOV**

_Truly, I do have the silliest boyfriend vampire known to this world. How can he possibly think that I would tell him no. Just him breathing nonetheless actually speaking, leaves me in a dazzled state of mind. Humph, I wonder if he will answer some of my questions though. Let's see. _

"But, I do have one question what do vampires usually do for Thanksgiving?," I told him with a questioning look beckoning for his answer.

_I wonder if it involves a family hunt. No...Can't be that. I remember he said something along the lines of ,"__I can never take you because we , as vampires are very territorial on our hunts and likely to crouch into a defensive position if someone is close while we feed." __Guess I have to wait till he answers me._

Responding to my question he finally speaks_, _"If you must now it's like any other day that involves a hunt but the only difference is that we hunt as a family and we do say grace before we feed on our prey," he said while playing with a lock of my hair.

_He's done it again; this is the only thing about vampires I dislike. I can barely keep up with everything he tells me. First, he tells me one thing and now his telling me something else. Nevertheless, I truly do love my Edward like nothing else in this world._

"But Edward, didn't you tell me once that when a vampire begins to feed it starts a sort of frenzy? How is it possible you can hunt as a family of you also said and I quote," I can never take you because we, as vampires are very territorial on our hunts and likely to crouch into a defensive position if someone is close while we feed."

_Why must Edward be like this, just dazzling me with everything till I'm just confused. He better plan to explain to me in detail before he confuses me once again. I better stop talking to myself again, I think he's about to answer my questions._

"Well my dear, loving, accepting, fragile human girlfriend. That's quite simple any major human holiday we do celebrate and Thanksgiving happens to be one. Usually what we do is gather the whole family for a hunt, go to the place that's in need of some help in controlling its animal population, gather around a circle say grace and hunt while trying to see who can catch the first of our prey. Just as easy as that love," my Edward told me with love in his eyes.

_While Edward told me this, my brain began to be filled with thoughts of my future vampire family and what it includes. Would we do this too, while I'm a newborn one day? Will I be able to control my thirst in time for the holidays anytime soon once my change occurs? I knew for a fact that while Edward told me this my lips were in a thin line and my eyes open as wide as they could go while I thought all about this. As I took all this in mind, I knew what my next words would be._

"Edward, that's such a nice vampire tradition to uphold in keeping with the human facade." I told him with a twinkle in my eyes.

_As I spoke these words, Edwards face began to change in just a few seconds to varying emotions before my eyes. They turned from love, to confusion, finally ending on pride. I knew if he were still a human he would be radiating with a new light while he spoke his next words to me._

"Your right Bella but as I've told you before were not a coven of vampires but we are truly a family," My boyfriend told me with pride radiating from his cold-stoned heart.

_As we finished our conversation Edward helped me up and onto his back. Wanting for me to change and tell Charlie of our plans, he used his vampire-speed to get into his precious Volvo._

_On the ride to my house I began to think of what I was going to tell Charlie, and what his reaction would be towards the Cullen's invitation. Usually me, and Charlie would head down to the Reservation and go to the Blacks. But now I really wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving Cullen style. I just wonder if they would go all out just for me to eat all that food I just know they plan to make for me tonight. Opsie..I've done it once again were all ready outside my house with Edward by my door waiting to open it for me. Stepping out of the car, Edward and I began to walk hand in hand._

__**Once again sorry for interrupting, Thanks to the people I mentioned already and to those who in the future who will review. Anything you want to write I can take..hopefully. Thanks guys. I know that y'all will become my family just like Twilight is to me already. Bye Guys. Just remember review, it brings smiles and happy tears to my face.**


	3. ComplicationEPOV

**Hi guys! Thanks for those of you who added my under favorite author, or put story alerts for my story. It truly does me a lot to me. This time I got a friend of mine to help me with grammar errors and such. Thanks Diego! Love you! Well guys remember lots of authors love reviews. And, yes that does include me! So Review please. All of y'all are awesome. So 2nd chapter for 2day. Hope to work it a lot more tomorrow. Yeah I'm not doing anything special for tomorrow. Sad but true**

**EPOV**

_Driving to Bella's house, I began to think back to Alice's past two premonitions. I was hoping for the one in which Charlie just easily accepted Bella's plans to come with my family and me for Thanksgiving. The other one, I didn't want Bella to have to go through. The second one worried me because just as Alice was seeing it, it began to disappear. Which only meant one thing: the wolves would be paying Charlie a visit while I was there. I only hoped the wolves decided against a visit and the first premonition would happen instead..._

**A Quarter of a mile down later**

_Well, it appeared luck was not on my side today. Just as I began to think it would only be Charlie, Bella, and I, I found out that I was terribly wrong. I could already smell that rancid smell of wet dog, and it appeared it was not just one lone wolf, but also the whole pack. Well this could become messy, the pack better lay off. If Jacob did anything to interfere with Bella's plans, and mine, we will be having a "nice" chat later tonight._

_Arriving outside Bella's house, I used my vampire-speed and waited to open my love's door. She appeared to be in deep thought. As we began to walk hand in hand, I let the pack's thoughts enter my mind. Already with a few thoughts from Leah, and Paul, I began to guide Bella inside her house with my arm encircling her waist._

"Edward, why is Billy's truck outside with two other trucks parked down my street?" my sweet Bella asked, pulling me out of my thoughts for a second.

"Well dear, it appears the dogs...I mean the Quileute's wanted to make sure you and Charlie are coming over for Thanksgiving later at Billy's," I told Bella while she glared at me for my choice of words referring to the pack.

"Oh, okay. Edward, is our plan going to go easy?" she looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I can honestly say I don't really know. Your dad's thoughts are calm right now. Jacob is wondering why you're with me right now and not getting ready for Thanksgiving at his place later," I told her with all honesty.

_Just as we were walking to the living room there was a huge commotion in there involving Seth and Jacob. When we finally arrived, we could hear laugh vibrating from the walls of the whole room. It appeared that Seth wanted to come greet Bella and me, while Jacob was rushing towards my Bella to engulf her in a hug._

"Jacob, get off man! Let up on the turkey today dude 'cuz you're getting a bit heavy," Seth told Jacob who was on top of him.

"Sure, sure," Jacob told him giving me a glare while getting up from Seth.

"Bella, are you ready for later tonight?" Jacob told Bella while engulfing her in a hug.

"Um… Jacob, put me down please. I can't breathe," my love told that dog while trying to catch her breath once again.

_If Jacob harmed her again, I will protect my mate. Glaring will suffice for now as there is a lady, who just happens to be the love of my life, in our presence. I thought this as a mantra to keep calm and not go over there and hurt that dog's face a bit._

"Edward, will you being going with us to the Black's later tonight for Thanksgiving?" Charlie told me with a fake smile plastered on his face only to keep Bella at Bay.

_Charlie's thoughts now were on alert. He was already guessing why I stayed with Bella if I knew the Blacks were here. It looked like he was dead set to tell Bella no when she asked for his permission to come with me._

_**Guys really review and I shall love you forever. Thanks for listening to me ramble once again. REVIEW=Love 2 me!**  
><em>


	4. Charlie as a Turkey?

**Hey guys! well for starters I want to wish all of y'all a Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you like the new chapter. It's a bit longer than my past chapters. I kinda got away with charlie's POV but yeah. Hope y'all like. Gobble..Gobble! Please review guys and be safe on this Holiday time. Message me or leave a review for anything you what to know or let me know. bye guys for now! XD**

**Charlie's POV**

_I'm happy that the Quileute's came over but I still don't see the point .I was going to tell Bella for us to leave as soon as Edward drops her off. Well it does give me more time to hang with Billy and the boys. The sure do grow them bring down from the reservation. Jacob has to be around 6'5 right now. Losing my train of thought, I hear the door open meaning Bella's here. _

_Just as I was going to call her out, I see both Jacob and that Seth kid get up at the same time. Neither of those two kids are what you would call graceful at the moment. Seth was heading towards Bella and Edwin...I meant Edward. Still I didn't like that kid after leaving my daughter in a zombie state and just waltzing back into her life, but I managed because it's what Bella wanted. Jacob was walking towards Bella, not paying attention to where he was walking when Seth and they crashed onto the floor. The walls vibrated with all the laughing from the scene in front of us._

_Finally, both of them got up from the floor. Jacob went towards my baby girl and engulfed her into a bear hug. While Seth stood back and told Edward,"hi" from a distance._

_I began to think why Edward was here if he and the Blacks really don't get along with each other. Ugh,...I think I know why Bella was probably going to ask me if Edward could come with us or something along those lines. Guess I'll have to ask and see what Edwin...Edward tells me._

Finding my voice, I asked Edward with a fake smile upon my face, "Edward, will you being going with us to the Black's later tonight for Thanksgiving?"

_The boy looked at my baby girl and just nodded to each other. You could never pull one on this sheriff; they are going to ask me something. She better not be abandoning me on Thanksgiving for him, it's a tradition to go to the Black's every Thanksgiving._

"Bella, is there something you want to tell me?," I told my baby girl with authority tone of voice.

"Ch...Dad I didn't know we were having guest over. But, yes, I wanted to ask you something. It's about Edward and me, actually," she told me glancing at everyone's faces in our tiny living room.

"Bella, just tell me what it is. The Quileute's are family," I told her.

_What was that just me or did I hear growling? Can't be my old ears must be playing tricks on me._

"Well, it's a personal matter. But, okay dad, well I wanted to ask you if I could go to the Cullen's and celebrate Thanksgiving with them this year?," Bella spoke to the floor while telling me this.

_How could my daughter ask me this? Thanksgiving is a family matter. I will not let her go._

"Bella, look at me," my daughter looked up from the floor, "You are not going over there. Thanksgiving is a family matter. Jacob, and Billy, and the rest are our family, not the Cullen's," I told her with seriousness.

"Dad, you have to accept the fact that Edward is my family, too. That includes, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme, too," my daughter told me standing her ground.

_I do have to say I love that about her. Stubborn as a moose that girl. But, she is not going._

A voice I later realized was Seth Clearwater's spoke up and said, "Chief, if you don't want Bella to go alone I could go with her. The Cullen's are pretty cool to hang with," nine pair of eyes flashed his way not looking too pleased with his offer.

_Well that does make it a bit better. But I have to ask Sue first, if she'll let her son go to the Cullen's with Bella tonight. I'll give it a shot but I still don't like it but I'll make Bella happy. Curse, me for wanting to have her all to myself with just family around. She does have a point, her and that boy do have a connection stronger then that I had with Renée in our first years._

"Sue what do you think. I'll let Bella go to the Cullen's only if Seth goes with them. What do you think?," I told Sue angling my body towards the loveseat she was seating on.

_While asking her this, all the boys began to look at Sam, even Sue was looking at him, as well. Sam looked deep in thought and just nodded towards Sue. Well that kind of weird. But oh well._

"You know what Charlie. I'll let Seth go. But, I do ask for something in return," Sue told me with a devilish smirk upon her face.

_Oh! I wonder what it is?_

"Well, Charlie I have two conditions for Seth to go. First, Bella better have made some of her famous pumpkin pie and pecan pie. These boys eat like dogs," she said while the boys busted laughing.

_I wonder what's so funny to them. Do they know what Sue's about to say?_

"The second condition is you have to go tonight to the Blacks as usually but dress up like a huge turkey," Sue told me. As soon as the words left her mouth, everyone even Edward began to laugh at me.

_Ugh..What have I gotten myself int. Should I let Bella and Seth go and be publicly humiliated or play it safe? Bella happiness or my humiliation._

"I accept. Bella go get your pies from the kitchen and it looks like I'm going shopping for a turkey costume," I said in a defeated voice.

_Everyone looked shocked at my decision even I was surprised by my actions. I may not like Edward that much but he does make my daughter happy. Only this once will I ever do something like this for her...Hopefully._

_Bella ran to the kitchen with a grin while the laughs around the room began to die down. At least Edward was the first to stop laughing and sue looked apologetic towards me._

"Well Thank You Chief for letting Bella go with me tonight. Sue, my regards go to you, as well. Oh, by the way Charlie I think Alice can help you with the turkey costume. She has one from a few years back when she dared Emmet to dress up. I'll call her now and tell her to bring it in a few," he told me trying to the calm of us down.

_That boy sure is mature for his ago compared to some of the boys form town. At least Bella choose a mature guy for her. Even though I wished, it would have been Jacob._

"You're welcome Edward. Just remember to keep my baby girl safe and Seth as well. Right Sue?," I questioned her.

"Yes, Charlie. Come on boys it's time to leave. These pies won't last long if we stay here any longer. Have a good time Seth and be careful. Bella, do the same," Sue told her son with strict eyes as any mother would do.

"Sure, mom. Come on Edward, Bella, let's blow this popsicle stand," Seth told Edward with a smile upon his face.

_I watched my baby girl leave with Edward and Seth. I watched everyone leave and waited for Alice to bring me my turkey costume. I hope that all goes well up there at the Cullen's._

**Sorry again guys! Reminders today is Thanksgiving! Give grace for all those good things in your life today. Be happy and make me happy with your reviews. Hope I don't sound all of y'all. REVIEW...REVIEW..AND...REVIEWS...!**_  
><em>


	5. Operation help Bella Seth Style

**Well once again Happy Thanksgiving to all! :) Hope all of y'all are having a good one. I hopefully will be postin the rest of the story today or a good chunk of it. I really want to finish this today. But, my mom is telling me to get off already, so yeah. While hope y'all like it. Reviews=Love!**

**SETH'S POV**

_Charlie's is acting a bit harsh towards Bella and Edward. The pack is acting rude too. Why does it matter if Edward is a vampire? He and his family are vegetarians. They just need to chill. So what if Edward disagreed with the comment that were Bella's family too. The wolves didn't have to act up and growl at him. And, I know for a fact Edward heard all the things Paul and Leah were saying about Bella wanting to go to the Cullen's for Thanksgiving. They need to mind their own business. The Cullen's are pretty cool. You know what I'm going to help my buddy, Edward. Hope this works._

"Chief, if you don't want Bella to go alone I could go with her. The Cullen's are pretty cool to hang with," I told him with a timid voice while nine pair of eyes flashed my way.

_They need to chill. They have to accept that I like the Cullen's and that they like me too. The pack may hate me for it later but hopefully Sam set's them straight. He has to know nothing bad is going to happen._

_Yes!Looks like my plan is working, Chief Swan looks like he's seriously thinking about it. Crap, he's looking at my mom. Man, hope mom let's me go._

"Sue what do you think. I'll let Bella go to the Cullen's only if Seth goes with them. What do you think?," Charlie asked my mom.

_The thing was that she wasn't looking at him but at Sam. She was staring at him intently just like the rest of the guys were doing. Man, Sam hope you can feel that I really wanna go. Wait... did Sam just nod his head? Yes, he did. Yep, I'm so going now. _

"You know Charlie. I'll let Seth go. But, I do ask for something in return," my mother smirked at Charlie.

_Man that's not a good sign. I know my mom dislikes the Cullen's. Wonder what she has planned. She better not go over the top just for Charlie to say,"No," and not let Bella go to the Cullen's. Only time will tell now. I guess._

"Well, Charlie I have two conditions for Seth to go. First, Bella better have made some of her famous pumpkin pie and pecan pie. These boys eat like dogs," my mom was cut off short by the guy's laughs and me.

_Man, if only Charlie knew. If he did, he'll be right there laughing with the pack and us. I wonder if that's it. That's too easy. My mother wouldn't give her evil smirk if that were it. She has something under her sleeve. What, exactly. I don't know._

"The second condition is you have to go tonight to the Blacks as usually but dress up like a huge turkey," my mom told Charlie dead serious.

_So, that's what my mom had planned. I got to give her props. That's a good one. I don't even think Charlie would do that for Bella. Man, and now all the guys are laughing at the idea of Charlie dressed up as a turkey._

_I think I'm the only one who noticed Charlie was actually giving it some serious thought. Everyone else was still laughing. I have to admit, I'll still be laughing if it didn't mean I was helping Bella out. I wanna say what Charlie said didn't shock me as much but it still did._

Charlie accepted telling us and Bella," I accept. Bella go get your pies from the kitchen and it looks like I'm going shopping for a turkey costume," he told all of us with defeat in his voice.

_Everyone looks so hilarious. They all have their jaws dropped looking shocked. Well at least they stopped laughing now. Edward was the first to snap out of laughing and Bella ran to the kitchen with a grin to go get the pies ready._

Edward tried to snap the rest out of their shock telling my mom and Charlie, "Well Thank You Chief for letting Bella go with me tonight. Sue, my regards go to you, as well. Oh, by the way Charlie I think Alice can help you with the turkey costume. She has one from a few years back when she dared Emmet to dress up. I'll call her know and tell her to bring it in a few," Edward gently told them.

_Man I have to ask Edward if Emmet really did dress up as a turkey. And if he did, are their pictures. Now that would be hilarious, to get my hand on. Not that I'll make fun of Em...that much. Well we should probably get going. Hopefully were finished here and can go already._

"You're welcome Edward. Just remember to keep my baby girl safe and Seth as well. Right Sue?," Charlie questioned my mom.

_Man, parents are embarrassing. And, I thought Leah was bad._

"Yes, Charlie. Come on boys it's time to leave. These pies won't last long if we stay here any longer. Have a good time Seth and be careful. Bella, do the same," my mom told me strictly with her eyes.

_Mom, she should know by now that I'm always careful. The Cullen's would never do anything to harm me, anyways. I better just agree and be gone._

"Sure, mom. Come on Edward, Bella, let's blow this popsicle stand," I told Edward with a smile.

_After that, we left, followed by the pack. We left Charlie there waiting for his turkey costume._

_**Once again thanks guys for taking the time to read. Hope y'all like it. Please guys remember to Review. That's what I love. It would be an awesome Thanksgiving gift. Gobble...Gobble. Bye Guys! Review!**_


	6. Bring it and I'll never live this down

**well Hi guys! As I said earlier I really wanted to finish my story today but my mom has told me once again I have to get off my computer. Hopefully tommrow then? I think..Well see. Hope you like the new chapter. Review. Happy Thanksgiving Day! :)**

**APOV**

_Epppphhh! Finally, my brother and I are geniuses if I say myself. This would be the first Thanksgiving Bella would be celebrating with us. I could barely contain myself even with Jasper sending me clam waves. Ah! How I love my hubby Jazz, but he cannot contain all this energy I'm feeling. Even Emmett had come into the kitchen just to tell me and I quote, "Alice, you're scaring me. It looks like you're that energizer bunny on crack. Seriously chill. Where is Jazz anyway, shouldn't he be calming you do or something, pixie?"_

_No one is going to bring me down. _

**Alice gets a vision**

"Alice, honey? What did you see? And why are you laughing. I can feel all your amusement from the living room," Jasper goes to Alice trying to calm her down.

_OMG! I seriously did not just see my future in-law in the need of a turkey costume. I guess that's why I didn't see Edward and Bella's future right now. One of the wolves is probably making Charlie dress as a turkey for some reason. Oh..._

**Alice gets another vision**

_Well it looks like another decision was made and it involves a wolf. Well I'll tell Jazz to set up another plate because it looks like a wolf probably, Seth will be joining us tonight. I wonder if the turkey costume and Seth are related somehow. Will ask Edward for the whole story once he gets home._

"Jazzy, I need to run an errand right quick. Will you please set up another plate. We will be having another guest tonight," I kissed my husband and got into my Porsche.

_Yeah! Now I have an excuse to go shopping. That's just what I needed. I may only be shopping for Charlie's turkey costume but I can window shop now and tonight online shopping here, I come._

_Well here, I come costume store. Hmmm..This looks promising. _

**Alice gets a vision**

"Excuse me miss. Do you need any help," a sleazy, greasy looking man asks Alice.

_Ugh! How dare this man be thinking to make a decision on whether or not to put the moves on me. I'll show him something as soon as I go get Charlie's costume and pay._

"No. I'm fine. I already know what I'm getting," I told that sick man.

_Now according to my vision it should be right here...Yes! It's perfect. Charlie will look so adorable in his Turkey costume. Now just to pay. Well it looks like Mr. Sleazy has made his decision. Bring it!_

"Well, is that all Miss?," the man looks at her purchase.

"Yes, it is," I tell that piece of nothing.

"Well girly. How will you be paying? If you don't have the cash. We could work something out. I'll dress up in this suit for you and you can take me home tonight. I'll be your turkey," the man at the counter tells Alice.

_The cheek of this man. Wait...not man, this piece that I don't even know what to call. Well no one is here. Yes, I know what I'm going to do._

Acting all sweet and looking at him under her eyelashes she tells him," Well wouldn't that be a treat. But you know what. I know something that's even better."

_I can't believe how easily he is acting towards me. _

Losing the innocent facade Alice hisses at the man threatening him," If you ever treat a women like that ever again, I will be back. Don't forget that. Now, I will be paying for this and I hope I never have to come back her ever again. If I do need to come back. I'll bring some reinforcements. Do you understand," she grabs him by the collar with her inhuman strength lifting him from the floor.

"Y-y-y-y-e-e-e-e-e-s-s-s ma'-a-a-a-m-m," Mr. Sleazy says with fear dripping from every syllable.

_Well that was an unpleasant situation. Now time to go to Charlie's._

**Alice gets a call from Edward**

"Yes, brother I just finished buying Charlie his costume. I should be there in 8 minutes," Alice tells Edward over the phone.

**Pause**

"Yes, I already know a wolf is coming. It is Seth right. Oh, okay making sure. Remember to tell Bella I laid out an outfit for her on my bed. Bye dear brother."

**Ends call **

**CHARLIE'S POV**

_I still can't believe I'm going to the Blacks dressed up as a turkey. Sue Clearwater has not defeated me. I will get her back..Somehow._

**Doorbell rings**

"Alice, it's so nice to see you. So where's my costume?," Charlie asks Alice after giving her a hug.

"Hello, Charlie! The turkey is in my car. Give me a second," Alice runs to her Porsche.

_Oh my! It looks even more ridiculous then what I thought it would. I will be regretting this later. I do this only to make my baby girl happy. _

"Here you go chief. Well run to your bathroom and makes sure it fits," Alice demands Charlie.

**Charlie runs up to the restroom and changes**

_I feel just plain silly walking down my own stairs. Well at least it's Alice who is seeing me first._

"Alice," Charlie calls out from the stairs.

"Chief Swan you make such a handsome turkey," Alice compliments Charlie while taking pictures on her phone.

"Alice, did you just take pictures of me?," Charlie questions Alice.

"Well, I did Chief Swan. Later in life you will want to look back to these memories trust me," Alice informs Chief Swan.

_I will never live this down. Will I? I think not._

**_Reviews=Love I surely really do love those reviews of y'all guys. XD Bye!_**


	7. A force to be reckon with that Bella

**Once again Hi Guys! I really apprecaite all of y'all's support. Big props for ms. t masen, twilighrocksyousocks, beyondSanity12, and cherub123. The people named here either reviewed(Cherub12) or put my story under story alerts, favorite author, or anything else that makes me feel super happy. Y'all make my day. Well here's a new chapter. Our girl Bella will be a little sly dog(no pun intended to the pack) towards my dear Edward. Man i wish I owned Edward but sadly I don't. Onward with reading. **

**BPOV**

_Well that was interesting. First fighting then ending with Seth coming with me and Charlie dressing up as a turkey. I didn't see that coming. I wonder if Alice saw that coming and is she going to take pictures. I really do have to tell Seth for standing up for me. Even for a moment, I thought my fragile human ears heard growling but I think my imagination was getting the better of me. Well back to reality._

"Sure, mom. Come on Edward, Bella, Lets blow this popsicle stand," Seth told my Edward with a smile.

_I wonder if Seth can fit into Edward's Volvo? Now compared to my anticipation to see Charlie in a turkey costume. Seeing Seth try to fit into the Volvo, will be hilarious as well._

"Um, Houston I think we have a problem. Repeat I think we have a problem," Seth called out to Edward staring at the Volvo making it seem small compared to his frame.

"Seth, calm down. You get to have the back all to yourself. Just try okay," Edward told Seth with a puzzled expression.

_I think his trying to calculate the best way for Seth to get into the Volvo without ruining his precious Volvo. Boys and their cars. Even as a vampire, Edward acts like a stereotypical male with his car._

"NO! Not my Volvo!," Edward's frantic screaming pulls me out from my thoughts.

_When I glance towards the Volvo, I see a frantic Edward talking to his car saying, "Baby daddy's here. The wolf didn't mean that. Don't worry daddy's going to make you better. I glanced the other way and saw a highly amused Seth on the floor holding onto his stomach spluttering, "B-b-b-b-e-e-l-a-a-a d-id y-o-u-u-u see th-th-at. I barely made a stretch. I didn't mean to though. I even have to strain my eyes to see it."_

_For an emotionally controlled vampire I see, all it takes is his Volvo to be in harm's way. Edward does kind of looking funny acting all worried over his car. Seth does have a point. I can't even see it. I better help Seth and try to control this situation._

"Edward? Are you okay. It's just a car. From over here I can't see anything," I tell my frantic, worried vampire boyfriend.

"Bella that is just not a car. It's my baby; I love it almost as much as I love you. You may not see it but I know it's there and my baby is telling me it's in pain," Edward tells me with a severe face.

_I know just the thing to pull Edward out of this slump. I hope that it works though. It is getting a bit chilly out here._

"Edward I can't believe you told me that," I feigned sadness.

"Bella, honey why are you sad?," Edward told me already worrying what had upset me.

_Now it's time for my fake tears to come out to play. _

"Edward how can you love your Volvo as much as you love me. Is that all I'm worth to you. I may be human but I thought I showed you all the time how much I love you," I hiccupped with my fake tears looking at Edward's face.

_I hope his not too mad at me when he I tell him I'm not serious._

_Oh, my Edward looks lost for words. And he said I'm not a good actress._

"B-b-ella , dear calm down. I do love you more than anything is this world. I will never leave you again. You know what you're right you can't even see the scratch. I am over reacting," Edward pulls my head up and stared at my eyes while he tells me all this.

"Oh, okay. Seth get your butt up from the floor," I tell Seth losing my false facade.

_Hehehehe! Edward looks so cute when he's been tricked. He's just standing there like he doesn't know what just happened to him. I think this is the first time ever a human has punked a vampire. _

"Edward were ready," I tell Edward after rolling down the window to his Volvo.

_Edward enters the car and just stares at me. _

"And you say I don't make a good actress," I tell Edward with a smirk.

_Score one for the human zero for the vampire._

"Honey, you are one dangerous force to be reckoning with," he tells me with a grin.

_At least he's not mad with me._

"Hey, man I'm really sorry about the car. I swear I didn't mean to," Seth calls out from the back of the Volvo.

"Don't worry about it Seth. I know you didn't. Mind reader remember," Edward tells Seth while looking at him through the mirror of the car.

"Yeah, I know but still I wanted for both of y'all to hear me out," Seth looks at Edward and me from the mirror as well.

_I thought Sue telling Charlie to dress as a turkey was funny but this whole thing was hilarious too. I can't wait for the actual Thanksgiving feast tonight. _

_Seth and Edward really are becoming real close best friends. Maybe the whole mortal enemies' thing was wrong. Just looking at these two makes that look like a rumor. _

_Hopefully the rest of the Cullen's are okay with us bringing Seth with us for the night. _

_I wonder how Rosalie will act towards him especially._

**_Sorry again for interrupting. Please remember readers, authors absolutely adore it when you review. If we could we would give all of y'all Pecan Pies for life. If you can't really I really want pecans. Bye Guys! Hope you like the new chapter!_**

**_I 3 :)'s and reviews. Hehehehe!_**


	8. Note to my readers

**Hey guys!Sorry I haven't been on. But I think I'm going to take a break for a while. School starting again for me tomorrow. And I'm in a major crisis mode. I can't find my backpack for nothing in the world. I don't even know if I had Homework because the Friday before break started I felt sick and didn't go. So now I'm about to hit up all my friends and see if we had any. AP classes are kicking my butt bad right now! Sorry guys, will be back as fast as I can. Well hope all of y'all had some good holidays. Bye guys! XD. Love ya!**


	9. TheCarIncident

**Bella's POV **

_Huh I knew Seth pretty big being a wolf at all but he does look super uncomfortable in the back. Maybe I can cool down the window…wait…I wonder if he'll think I'm making fun of dogs putting their head through the window? Hmm I'll guess I'll ask_

"Seth are you alright back there", I spoke to him looking at the front mirror.

"Gimee a sec Bella," he replied.

All of the sudden all you heard or felt in Edward's Volvo was Edward slamming down at his brakes and screaming our as if he was in agony, "NO! NOT THE SEAT! I JUST GOT ROSE TO REAPLACE THEM! "

"Seth what happened," I began to raise my voice already squirming in my seat to look in the back.

_Please God listen to me right now please don't Edward lose the one wolf friend he has over his car or anything about it. Seth I'm 100% sure he didn't mean to….Ugh…I feel WWIII is about to start._


	10. Edward Freaking Out

**Seth POV**

_Man after Bella told me to just get in it was pretty easy to get in but….I can feel my butt now. I love being a wolf cuz I feel so awesome running and getting like the other guys. But I still wanna enjoy myself in a car with my buddies. I'm surprised Edward hasn't tried to talk to me at vampire-speed to just make sure I'm okay in the car….oh wait...he just nodded at me._

I nodded back to his silent question.

_He's lke the nicest person I've meet and it doesn't matter to me one bit if he's a vampire. He treats Bella really nice and the rest of us all. I got to admire my vamp bro. _

_AH! PAIN! My butt has now fully fallen asleep. Huh I wonder?_

I started to shift in my seat little by little. Bella just kept looking outside the window while Edward drove to his place.

_Ha almost there.._

I started to feel underneath me trying to lift mysle f on the seat and I kinda maybe made a small….i mean it its so so so small…okay not really…its three inches wide and 2 inches deep.

_Oh crap! _

"AH," I yelled out because as soon as I made that cut, Edward slammed down on the breaks screaming,

"NO! NOT THE SEAT! I JUST GOT ROSE TO REAPLACE THEM!".

After his break of the silence engulfing his Volvo I heard Bella shifting in her seat asking "what happened" in the calm voice of hers.

"Edward calm down I can get one of the guys on the Rez to fix it. Or I could talk to Rose she likes me better than Jake man, right?...Or I could send it with my college fund money to get fixed its not like I'll need it anytime soon," I stared to splutter out who knows what to try to diffuse the situation I accidently created.

_Ancient wolf sprits help me! And you to vampire gods help me and Edward to just continue to be friends. I don't want to lose him over his precious Volvo of his._

**Edward POV**

_There has only been a few times I ever felt like 'killing' myself if I could. Right now I would certainly be in the right mind to entitle myself to this notion. Not my baby girl…not the Volvo…Why she's ruined. _

"Seth please do calm yourself. I'm sorry for the outburst I'm okay. It's just a car," I winced losing the façade of my collected poker face for a nano of a second. "I know you didn't mean to, Mind reader remember," I tapped my temple to emphasize the point.

"But…but..but." Seth said flabbergasted along with Bella who was staring at my face.

_I wonder what she's thinking. Maybe something along the lines of "where is my Volvo obsessed boyfriend and what did you do to him." That sounds about right. I chuckled with the thought._

_I can ask Rose to fix this overall…right? She should be able to fix this. If only I could sweat to remind myself to keep calm._

"Edward are you okay you don't seem okay," the voice of my love, Bella floated to my ears."

"Huh," I replied confounded for the first time in centuries.

"Edward between me, Seth, and Rose your car will be fixed. Okay don't worry about let's just keep driving okay,?" she told me as a mother tells a child to calm itself down.

"Oh yes dear let's just keep going I'll tell Rose once we arrive," I turned to look Seth in the face. "It's okay Seth really," I told him with a smile.

_As I turned back into my seat to drive all I could think of was the cut now that existed in my car for the past five minutes just staring at me and rearing its little chant of, "a Eddie-boy what to do, what to do, repeating itself over and over again._

_Hopefully Alice has seen me already to prepare Rose._


	11. Note To Readers

So I guess as you've noticed my readers I'm back...at least for awhile! LOL.

Well just wanted to say thanks for the warm welcomes back. They really made my night right now.

Love you all ~EdwardHisTopazEyes


End file.
